Experiments
by ravenbow
Summary: Gil is looking for Oz, Mrs. Kate is storming the halls, and Oz gets curious. What is Oz planning when he takes Gil on an adventure through the woods? TAKES PLACE BEFORE ABYSS! Oz/Gilbert, Ozbert; Shounen-ai; fluff. Rating may change for later chapter.


Alrighty! Here's some more Ozbert fer you lot! Just so you readers know, Oz is 13 in the story and Gil is 12. I made them a bit younger to fit the overall tone.

This story is dedicated to two of my best friends; one because I owe her money for pizza that she bought for me and the other because she made me an AWESOME **GILBERT** **NIGHTRAY** COSPLAY THAT I'LL BE WEARING! (Maybe I'll post links of pics c: )

THIS IS SHOUNEN-AI! Very fluffy, adorable goodness! Don't like; don't read!

I do not own Pandora Hearts or any of its characters!

* * *

Gilbert huffed and looked around frantically. How long had he been running? The building was so large; especially compared to his small size. He had lost sight of Oz after he was called over by Uncle Oscar. Gilbert assumed that as he was talking, the blonde had slipped away with his sister. _Where could they have gone?_ Gilbert wondered. He called out to Oz.

"Young Master!"

Gilbert jogged lightly down the corridor. He looked at all of the doors trying to decipher which one his Master could be behind. _He could be behind any of these doors!_ Gilbert's face flushed in that adorable way like every other time he was over-whelmed by something.

_So cute_.*

Gilbert continued his pursuit down the hall and proceeded to turn left running right into Mrs. Kate and a few maids. Gilbert went crashing to the floor and began sputtering apologizes and "I should've watched where I was going" 's. Mrs. Kate helped the fearful boy to his feet, brushing him off. "It's no trouble at all, Gilbert…" Gilbert was frightened to see a perfectly pure smile on her face. _Oh no… why…_

"By the way, have you seen the Young Master?"

She still had a sickeningly perfect smile on her face. Gil felt his heart racing, like a rabbit's heart when it's in a stare-down with a ravenous wolf. "N-n-no Mrs. Kate! I –I haven't seen him! I've been looking for ever f-for…" Gil was cut off by his own fear as he took in Mrs. Kate's expression. He shrank down as she loomed over him; her grin was sweet but her eyes and face were dark.

"Giiiiilberrrt…" Mrs. Kate demanded with a now twisted smirk. Gilbert yelped a high pitch as Mrs. Kate picked Daina up and held her over his wide, terrified eyes. "I know you know where he iiiiiiss!" The end of her statement seemed to finish in a snarl.

Gilbert shrieked and scurried to get off his knees and then dashed away. "AAH! N-NO! I DON'T KNOW WHERE HE IS!"

"GILBERT! GET BACK HERE!" Gilbert wailed around the corner two halls down. The maids lost sight of him for a few moments (they _were_ wearing heels) but that was all he needed. Gil squawked as he felt something catch on his collar and yank him back. A door closed silently after him. He almost cried for help when a palm firmly covered his mouth and he heard a, "_Sssh_!"

Gilbert's eyes widened and he went to rip the hand off when he heard Mrs. Kate running by outside the door. Gil held his breath when a second hand came up and touched his comfortingly. They were still, waiting for the sound of the stampede to die away. Once it did, the hands moved away from his mouth.

Gilbert heard a low snicker. "You finally got here Gil." It was almost pitch dark in the closet as well as extremely small; cramped. Gil was pressed right up against his captor, and the voice was unmistakable. "Y-young Master?" Gilbert backed up only to bounce off the door and fall into Oz. Something fell off one of the shelves and Oz caught Gilbert. They stumbled awkwardly and fell to the closet's floor.

Oz chuckled quietly, "You're so noisy, Gilbert." Gil felt his cheeks flush. He was completely sprawled over Oz; he was straddling over Oz, he was lying on top of Oz's chest, and… their lips were inches apart. It was so dark, but he could tell—Gilbert could feel his Master's warm breath on his lips, could hear how close Oz's voice was when he asked, "Are you alright, Gilbert?" Gil was pretty sure he could hear the grinning amusement in Oz's words.

Gil was a complete stone until Oz's hands reached up and touches his arms. He scurried back at the touch. Oz made no move to take his hands away, letting Gilbert move off of him on his own. He felt Oz's fingers brush over his arms. "I-I'm so sorry Young-" Oz hushed him, "Ssh! Do you want them to find us?" Gilbert lowered his voice, "I'm so sorry, Young Master! Are you okay?"

Oz chuckled, "I'm fine, are you?" Gilbert felt a warm hand on his head. He blushed deeply but didn't shy away at the touch. "Y-yes…" Oz smiled.

"I-I've been looking everywhere for you, Young Master!" Gilbert whined in that way Oz absolutely loved. _It's so annoying, but it's too cute. I don't even need to see his face to know what it looks like when he sounds like this._ Oz grabbed Gilbert's hand making Gil squeak slightly. "Come on, let's go some place else, Gilbert!" Oz looked cautiously out the door and began to lead Gil by the hand. "B-…but Young Masterrr!" Gilbert whined. They leapt out the window and into the garden.

Oz led Gilbert through the courtyard and into the woods. The sun was shining brightly through a thin film of puffy white clouds. There was a gentle breeze and the weather was cool from the spring season. Gilbert's cheeks flushed when he realized how warm Oz's hands were. Such contrast to the crisp weather around them. Gilbert tripped over an uplifted root, squeezing Oz's hand reflexively. Oz squeezed back, steadying his friend. "You're so klutzy today, Gilbert!" Oz laughed lightly, embarrassing the other boy. Gilbert almost went to let go, but Oz squeezed his hand again, gently but firmly. Gil smiled small, accepting Oz's apology instantly.

Oz felt his face heat up as he thought of his plan. "We're just about there."

Another minute of walking and they came to some foliage which blocked their route. The leaves were dense, so dense that Gil couldn't even see around to the other side. If this was a path, why was there a bush in the way Gilbert wondered? It was more like they walked into a wall; a dead end. Oz checked to make sure the coast was clear and then he lifted a few branches out of the way.

"Through here Gil! You're going to _love_ this." Still holding his hand, Gilbert ducked under the branches.

_Ladies first…_ Oz was surprised how genuine his thought felt.

A bright glare forced Gil to close his eyes. Oz stepped through just as his servant gasped in awe. "Isn't it gorgeous?" Oz asked; pure joy was heard in his voice.

They were warmed by the shining sun that beat down from the mid-morning sky. Laid out before them was a beautiful, rich green landscape of rolling hills. The grass blew in waves with the easy breeze. Around the entire field was forest edge. Far, far off in the distance were long roads used for traveling as well as a skyline of a city. The buildings looked dull and gloomy compared to the saturated colors of the nature around them.

Oz looked to Gilbert's shining golden eyes. His servant's face was glowing. "What do you think Gilbert? Isn't it great!" Gilbert was still gaping in disbelief. "It's beautiful Young Master!" Oz beamed, extremely proud of his discovery. "I haven't explored it completely yet. I happened across it only a few days ago…" he trailed off. His servant looked at him questioningly. "… I wanted to wait for you… to show you before I survey it."

Gilbert's eyes widened; he just _couldn't_ keep that adorable smile from gracing his face.

"Will you join me, Gilbert?"

Gilbert's heart swelled. He nodded enthusiastically, "Yes! Yes!"

Oz grinned widely and clamped his hand around Gilbert's once more.

They ran together through the waist-tall grass. Laughter rang through the air, for miles and miles. They raced across the fields, climbing and jumping off rocks as they went. Such pure innocence skipped across the land… or did it?

Gilbert scrambled up a large boulder and rested there, catching his breath. He felt such bliss as a wind came from behind and hugged him. He giggled as the breeze danced through his raven locks. Oz gazed at his friend. So much beauty and happiness could be seen in Gilbert's expression. He felt light as a feather, elated to see his servant so happy. He climbed up the stone and stood close to Gil.

Gilbert whispered, "So wonderful…" Oz smiled, _I know you are_.

The blonde blushed slightly. A moment passed, and then Gil felt a warm pressure on his shoulder. He side-glanced and saw spiky golden hair which now tickled his cheek. Oz was resting his chin on Gil's shoulder. Gilbert's eyes were wide, but as a gentle smile stretched his lips his eyes lowered sleepily. He leaned his head against his Master's. If Gil ever thought he was happy before, he was in ecstasy now.

Some time passed, both boys remaining still. The sun was high in the sky, but it was still only about 11 o'clock. Oz smiled as he snaked his hand around Gilbert's arm and slowly lifted his head. The younger boy held back a small whine of protest. Couldn't they stay like that just a little longer?

The blonde gently tugged at his friend's arm. "Come with me~" Oz demanded. Gil slid off the rock after Oz, his Master holding out his hand to help him down. Gil took his hand, but Oz let go once his feet were safely on the ground. "Follow me, okay?" Oz began to lightly jog, still keeping his eyes on Gil.

_I'll follow you anywhere, Master._

Gil began to run after him, like an invisible string connecting him to Oz pull at him.

A few trees were scattered across the fields' beautiful willows offered shade and protection to their guests. Oz's aim was the tree surrounded only by grass. _Somewhere we can be alone…there!_ Gil looked up at the massive tree as they neared the trunk. Oz slowed to a halt, Gilbert stopping close behind. Oz faced his servant, a tender smile on his lips. He felt his heart pattering against his chest. "There's… something I'd like to try, Gil…" Gilbert waited patiently, interested. "… but I can't do it alone. I need another person to do it." Oz was looking at the tree trunk, touching the bark with his small fingers. He looked into Gilbert's eyes, hopeful, "I need someone I can trust… Will you help me?"

Gilbert blinked. _Someone the Young Master could __**trust**__?_ Surely Oz trusted his Uncle… and of course Miss Ada. Even Mrs. Kate, unless Oz was going to do something he shouldn't. Had he specifically chosen Gilbert to help him?

He spoke the honest truth; "I will help you in any way you need me to, Oz." The blonde smiled and went up to Gil. He took his hands and loosely linked their fingers together. "Wh…wha..?" Gilbert froze, staring at their hands. "Do you trust me, Gilbert?" There was no hesitation, "With my life." Another dazzling smile from Oz made Gilbert slip under the warmth that was gathering in his cheeks. His head felt very light and top-heavy at the same time. His eyes drooped dreamily as Oz leaned his face closer. "Don't be nervous, I won't hurt you." Oz chuckled. Closer and closer; Gil couldn't help but focus on the proximity of their lips, only centimeters away. Their fingers tightened around each others'; both searching for and providing encouragement. Painfully close now, their breaths mingled.

Hands locked together, linked, complete.

The kiss was simple, soft pairs of lips warm and foreign. They remained still, waiting. But Oz was too curious for their own good. He began experimenting, moving his lips against Gil's, trying to stimulate more. Gil let out a small gasp to Oz's demand. He was not knowledgeable with this sort of thing; he could only hope to timidly mimic Oz's movements. Oz smiled into their kiss once he felt Gilbert react. They played with their kisses softly.

Before long, Oz wanted to try more. He cautiously licked Gil's bottom lip, requesting entrance.

Gil yelped at the sensation, breaking the kiss abruptly. His breathing was a little shallow. He looked at his Master in surprise. "I-I.. I-I'm sorry Young Master.. I-I just-" he stammered adorably, his face completely flustered and pink. Oz smiled, tightening his grip on Gil's hands briefly before beginning to let go.

"It's okay Gilbert. That may have been a bit much." He began to back away. "W-wait— Master!"

Gilbert caught the sleeve of Oz's shirt. Oz was gazing at Gilbert with hopeful eyes, though he wasn't sure what he was hoping for.

"I…" he paused.

"I want…" he took a delicate step forward. He latched his hands at the sides of Oz's shirt at his waist.

"…again. I want to try again." Oz seemed hesitant, but he placed his hands on either side of Gilbert's shoulders. He smiled. "Okay."

Gilbert gripped Oz's shirt and tilted his chin up. Oz grinned, seeing Gil's eyes close slowly and roll back as their lips made contact once more.

The boys shared another open-mouth kiss, confidently now. Oz allowed Gil a while to get comfortable again, and then he slowed the kiss and licked at those soft lips again. He prepared to stop at a moment's notice, but Gil rewarded him with a different reaction this time.

His servant gave out a gentle sigh, letting his mouth open. Oz could feel Gilbert's little hands trembling, grasping tighter. Oz allowed himself to slide his tongue into that warm, pure mouth.

Gil yelped low, uncomfortably. Oz expected him to pull away again, but he felt Gilbert's body press against him. Gil forced himself to stay in place. Oz felt around the warm cavern, playing his tongue everywhere experimentally. His tongue skipped over Gil's briefly making him startle. Eventually, Gil responded, their tongues dancing together clumsily. Oz was taken back slightly by the other boy's eagerness; he hesitantly brought his arms up around Oz's neck. _Is he ever aware…?_

Oz felt a strange sensation, like a sudden, though moderate desire… _to dominate_. Gil was obviously more than comfortable now and that was putting it lightly. Oz firmly wrapped his arms around Gil's thin frame and pulled him close against him.

Gil moaned into the kiss.

Oz snapped his eyes open. _W-wha-_… It felt like an electrical wave shot through him. His belly felt tremendously warm and his clothing had gotten tighter at some point. His cheeks felt terribly hot. He began to panic as he heard loud thumping. _My heart… is so loud… Shut up! He'll hear-_

He tried to end their kiss gently, but it was still sudden. Both were breathing heavily. Gil looked up, confused; his face shaded a light pink with his blush. Oz was pretty sure he was beat red. He looked down to Gil with wide eyes, frozen.

"Y-…Young Master? Are you alright?" Gilbert's gorgeous gold eyes were filled with worry.

Oz blinked back into reality. "Yes, I-I'm fine!" he laughed nervously and tried to give a reassuring smile. Gilbert looked down, blushing hard. Was he about… to _cry_?

"Di… did I…" Oz panicked again with fear. _Oh no, I __**hurt**__**him**__?_

Oz's hands flew to Gilbert's face, cradling his head tenderly. "Was I… unsatisfactory?" He wasn't crying, yet, but he did look sad. He looked up at Oz shyly— surely this was why he was blushing; _self_-_consciousness_ of all things!

_What a silly reason!_ Oz smiled tenderly.

"Gilbert, that's not the case _at all_." His silly servant's eyes began to tear up. Oz wiped the threatening tears away with his thumbs softly. "My silly Gilbert… you were wonderful. Thank you so much for helping me." He kissed Gil on the lips again and held him tightly once more. Gilbert sighed again, attempting to pull Oz closer with his shirt.

Once their lips parted again, Gilbert asked bashfully, "If… if that was not the reason… then… why did you stop so suddenly, Young Master?" Oz chuckled feeling very guilty. "I guess… _I'm_ the one that's not ready this time." He sheepishly acknowledged that his pants still felt tight.

Oz was lost in thought as he mentally replayed the sound of Gilbert's moan in his head. He blushed deeply. Gilbert timidly nuzzled his nose against Oz's neck, bringing Oz back down from his fantasies. He hugged Gil tightly. Another breeze blew by, making the willow's branches sway lazily. The boys looked up and watched, listening to the rustle of the leaves.

They reluctantly let go of each other. Gilbert said unenthusiastically, "It's probably about noon now… should we head back before Mrs. Kate gets _too_ angry?" he smiled somewhere between humor and a grimace. Oz groaned, "I suppose…" he looked into Gilbert's eyes again. He placed his hand under Gil's chin, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then petted his servant's hair. "Thank you Gilbert… and don't worry; kissing you was very enjoyable."

Gilbert blushed so hard that he turned bright red, stuttering incoherently as he attempted to find a plausible response to Oz's statement. Oz giggled mischievously, skipping away. "_Y-Young Master!_" He watched Oz skipping along, and then looked down, smiling shyly as he remembered the feeling of Oz's lips against his own. He put his fingertips to his lips. _Like he's still there…_

"Gilbert! Hurry up or I'm going to leave without you and then you'll get lost and you'll start crying until I have to come find you!" Oz teased.

Gilbert ran after Oz, laughing, "I'm coming!"

They ran back together through that beautiful field, both unconsciously knowing that they'd be back again… when Oz was ready, of course.

* * *

_So cute._* - This is a line from Oz.

I may add a second chapter depending on how I feel about its potential and on how much positive feedback I get. This was supposed to be longer, but apparently writing a page by hand and typing it is completely different.

I mean I guess.

I already have an idea for a sequel lolll


End file.
